


Frozen in Fear

by SinnySincere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I guess could be seen as platonic, I'm so bad at tagging, LAMP - Relationship - Freeform, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnySincere/pseuds/SinnySincere
Summary: So, this is based on my non-canon headcanon that Virgil can sometimes get so overwhelmed he becomes 'Frozen in fear'. Takes place during the new episode 'Putting Others First' So if you have not seen that episode you probably do not want to read this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	Frozen in Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> ONCE AGAIN this fic takes place during the episode 'Putting Others First' if you haven't watched it, this is your last warning. Spoilers Ahead! 
> 
> If you still read, I really hope you enjoy my angst to happy ramblings!

Virgil got back to his room, absolutely exhausted from the wedding fiasco. He groaned and tossed himself onto his bed, “Whyyyy? Why is it so difficult to **TALK** to people!” he ran a hand down his face. He could have laid like that forever, but sat up when he noticed Thomas get home from the wedding.

Virgil was relieved, maybe he could finally just relax, except no … Thomas was angry. He felt his breath catch slightly as his anxiety kicked in. He swallowed thickly and listened as Roman and Patton tried to calm Thomas as best as they could. He could tell Patton was trying his best to explain his feelings to Thomas. He knew (probably better than anybody) how overworked Patton had been, he’d been trying to get the guy to take a break for forever, but he wouldn’t listen.

He could also sense how confused Princey was getting and he felt bad that he just wasn’t feeling up to heading up to help explain or mediate. He chewed at his thumbnail and moved to turn on his playlist, hoping that would ease up the tension that was almost suffocating him. He had to keep paying attention to Thomas and the issue at hand though, just in case he was needed.

He could hear Logan softly cursing in the mind palace living space and then noticed that Logan was trying to calm things down upstairs. He began to relax a little, surely Logan would be able to clean things up? Apparently that was too much to ask for, however, as he noticed Thomas was getting more and more confused and more and more frustrated.

Eventually, Virgil came to the conclusion that he needed to head up there. He needed to try to help calm things down or else he was never going to be able to relax enough to rest. He stood and tried to head up only to find himself glued to the floor. Well… this wasn’t good… the situation couldn’t be _this_ bad? Surely it wasn’t **_THIS_** bad. He felt his breath pick up a little as he felt his body start to freeze up. Eventually he was so petrified that he could only move his fingers in a slightly tapping motion. Things hadn’t been _this_ bad in years. He tried to focus on calming Thomas down enough so he could move again, but it was useless. Thomas was confused, struggling, and frustrated. He felt a side enter his room and for once hearing Janus’s voice almost made him cry in relief.

Janus chuckled, “Hey Virgil…aren’t you going to-“ Janus stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the frozen side in front of him. He hadn’t realized that the situation on hand was _this_ bad. Virgil getting frozen from fear was a rare occurrence. It only ever happened a handful of times. He had been there for most of those times and thank God he had or else he’d have no idea what he was looking at. No matter the issues they were having, Janus could not leave Virgil like this. He pressed his palm under Virgil’s fingers, ”Can you move?”

Virgil’s shaky fingers tapped twice on Janus’s palm.

“Can you talk or vocalize at all right now?”

One tap.

“Okay okay..” he looked Virgil in the eyes and let out a soft curse, “I’m going to get you out of this situation.. since apparently these /geniuses/ you love so much have taken things too far!”

Virgil watched and wondered what he was planning when he noticed Janus’s cane form in his hand. He noted that Logan was explaining something over Patton and Patton was getting a little desperate. With a wave of Janus’s hand a ‘skip all’ arrow was formed and Patton was quick to press it. Janus yanked Logan into the room. Logan rubbed at his throat and growled, ”Couldn’t you have been a little gentler!” he then noticed who he was talking to and his eyes widened,

“What are you doing here?” he asked firmly before noticing Virgil’s state, “Virgil? What did you do to him?” Logan turned to Janus quickly. 

Janus rolled his eyes, “I just love how you’re so quick to blame… anyways I did not do this. Thomas’s mental health has just gotten so horrible that Virgil has become frozen in fear.”

Logan walked over and examined Virgil before nodding, “That makes sense… but I can’t make Patton or Roman see sense! No matter how much I try to explain how irrational they are being, they won’t _listen_ to me!”he huffed in frustration.

“You aren’t being firm enough.” Janus responded, before shaking his head and looking back to the situation, “Just stay here and make sure Virgil is okay… he looked at the two of them, then focused on Logan, “Palm under Virgil’s fingers, two taps for yes and one for no.” Then Janus transformed into Logan and popped up to the situation.

Logan looked to Virgil and sighed softly, “You simply cannot be comfortable. One moment.” Virgil heard rustling behind him and felt the soft plush of his blanket being gently wrapped around his shoulders. Logan gently pressed his palm underneath Virgil’s fingers, “Is that slightly better?”

Two taps followed the question.

“I’m so sorry this happened Virgil… I’m almost positive Patton simply does not realize what he’s doing. You know he’d never do anything to hurt any of us, Thomas included.” Logan hummed.

Two soft taps were placed on Logan’s palm and then the fingers were rubbing gently up and down Logan’s palm. Logan was never good at feelings, but at that moment he felt like Virgil was trying to comfort him. He gave a soft smile to Virgil and held Virgil’s hand the best he could as they watched the scene continue to unfurl. After the showdown between Lilypadton and Janus came to a close and Patton started to understand mental health being vital, Virgil finally felt the rush of feeling come back over him. It flowed back all at once causing to gasp out and weakly fall to the floor.

Logan jumped, startled and quickly knelt down to help him up, “Virgil? Are you feeling okay?” He questioned and watched Virgil nod his head yes. He sighed in relief and pulled Virgil into a hug, wrapping the blanket tighter around him, “We are going to try to never let this happen again.” Virgil sighed out shakily and clutched tightly onto Logan, burying his face in Logan’s chest.

They both jumped a little as Roman questioned Janus’s loyalty and watched with wide eyes as Janus revealed his name.

“He did it.” Virgil whispered, “He revealed his name..”

Then both sides face-palmed as Roman immediately laughed at him. What they weren’t expecting was Janus’s comeback.

“Between you and Remus I wouldn’t know who the evil brother is…”

Virgil’s chest tightened as he watched Roman’s face fall, “Oh no..”

Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “It couldn’t have been literally any other aspect of Roman’s life…it had to be his brother.”

Roman sunk down and Virgil squeezed Logan’s hand, “We have to go check on him..”

“Virgil… are you sure you’re okay enough to-“Logan began before watching Virgil struggle to make his way out of the room. He shook his head, “Did you learn nothing about caring for yourself?” he scooped the smaller side up and carried him out into the main room where Roman was sitting with his head in his hands.

“Roman..”Virgil called softly causing Roman to look up with swollen red eyes, “Oh Roman..”

Roman’s shoulders shook as he tried to hold back his sobs. Logan carried Virgil over and placed him on one side of Roman, while he took the other. Both of them hugged Roman as he finally let his sobs out, “I should go… My loves.. you are all.. too wonderful for someone so – so /evil/.”

“Shut up.” Virgil hugged him tighter.

“I think what Virgil is trying to say is that you are far from evil… you are flawed as every side is..and that is okay” Logan stated softly.

“Yeah…”Roman said half-heartedly, “I just- I don’t – I CAN’T trust him...I’m sorry.”

Virgil and Logan were silent before Logan spoke up calmly and sternly, “That is okay.”

Both Virgil and Roman looked to Logan and Logan nodded, “I understand… I believe that Deceit, that Janus, has deceived you two most. He has been playing with Roman’s feelings throughout the courtroom and that strange theatre scenario when he dressed as Patton. He obviously played with Virgil’s feelings sometime in the past. That wasn’t okay of him, and it will take you two… some time to heal and trust him. However, you need to give him the chance. Give him the opportunity to prove himself.”

Roman and Virgil both nodded their heads and Virgil smacked Roman’s arm, “And for God’s sakes STOP laughing at name reveals…”He paused to speak a little softer, “Those are.. really hard for some people.”

Roman looked at Virgil, “They are?”

“Well yeah…name reveals are really special to some sides, almost like coming out of the closet would be..”Virgil stated softly.

Roman’s eyes softened with understanding and he hurriedly clapped a hand over his mouth, “Oh Hera! I had no idea! I’ve been such a jerk!”

  
Virgil smiled and pressed a kiss to Roman’s cheek, ”Hey it’s okay.. I forgive you…but you should probably apologize to Janus.”

The three looked over as Patton sunk down, he looked at the three of them before looking to the floor and pulling on his cardigan. Virgil smiled softly in understanding and cooed, ”Finally ready to rest with us Popstar?”

Patton teared up and nodded his head, ”Yes please..” He squeaked and rushed over to join their cuddle pile on the couch.

Patton sniffled and wiped his eyes as Virgil hugged him tightly, ”Are you doing okay Roman? You really scared me up there..”

“Yeah.. yeah I’m doing alright now Pat.” Roman smiled at him, “Thanks.”

Once Janus finally sunk down he was met with four teary-eyed sides cuddling on the couch and he couldn’t help feeling out of place, “Um…. So I think I’ll just.. see myself out.” He pointed towards the door.

“Wait.” Virgil chimed.

Janus stood and slowly turned back towards the others, “Yes?”

Roman took in a slight breath and sighed, “Janus. I am. I’m so sorry for laughing. Name reveals are not a big thing for us.. well Patton, Logan, and I.” he swallowed, “I had no idea how meaningful it was for you.” He looked to the other side ,”While I am not quite ready to trust you, I am willing to give you a chance and it wasn’t right of me to laugh. I’m sorry.”

Janus blinked in surprise and nodded, “Apology accepted Roman.” He coughed and turned to leave before Virgil responded ,”Janus.” Firmly.

Janus sighed and turned to Roman again, “I apologize for comparing you to your brother. I was simply hurt and lashing out. I assure you anything you do compare to Remus’s antics are … quite saccharine. Though I will say you all simply don’t give enough time to Remus. He may be a little strange, but he is quite brilliant on occasion.”

Virgil smiled and nodded to Janus as if to thank him. Patton smiled tiredly and opened his arms, “You have an open invitation to the cuddle party if you would like it.”

“Ah.. thanks Patton, however, I’ll have to refuse. I need to return to Remus before he drives everyone else crazy.” He smiled fondly at the thought of Remus driving the others in the other side of the mindscape crazy. “Besides, all this..” he waved his hands around dramatically, “all of this is giving me a headache.. maybe another time. Farewell.” He paused before sinking out to turn and look at them each, “and please take care of yourselves and Thomas. We do not want another  
_toad_ -tal catastrophe like tonight’s to take place.”

Patton chuckled happily and yawned, “We will do our best. Goodnight Janus.”

Janus nodded, ”Goodnight.” He then sunk out.

Logan chuckled, “Well I for one believe we all have had pretty rough treatment tonight, we should head to bed now in order to get an adequate amount of sleep.”

Patton frowned and caught Logan’s hand, “Hey Lo? I-I just wanted to apologize… you know.. for skipping you earlier…”

Logan started to interrupt, “It’s quite alright Patton.. you don’t need-“

Patton cut him off, “Yes I do. It wasn’t nice of me to cut you off like that. I was just desperate to prove my point. I didn’t really think of how you would feel and I’m really sorry.”

Logan smiled and nodded, “Thank you Patton. It means a lot.”

Patton nodded and yawned again, “Alright well.. I would say Logan is absolutely correct right now. We all have had a day _hopping_ with excitement!” he chuckled, “we should rest.”

Virgil nodded, “ _ALL_ of us.” He agreed squeezing Patton in a hug.

Patton nodded and hugged him back, “All of us.”

Roman grinned and chimed, “Sleepover in my room! I can make a bed sooooo big we can all rest like the kings we are!”

Patton cheered happily and stood from the couch. Roman giving Virgil a piggyback ride and Logan leading the way up the stairs and to Roman’s bedroom.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Did you like it? Leave me Kudos or Comments I love them both so much!
> 
> Love you guys,  
> Sinny


End file.
